


The Best for Your Patience

by lizzledpink



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gardens & Gardening, Healers, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink/pseuds/lizzledpink
Summary: Aeleen's still learning how to be a nurse, and Cleo still has more to teach her.





	The Best for Your Patience

Cleo's garden was widely regarded as one of the most relaxing places in the entirety of the Halidom. It was also one of the most dangerous. Unlike the rest of the flora grown all over the grounds, Cleo and Cleo alone tended to her plants. Many of them were rare, beautiful flowers that required special care, and nobody liked to think of what had happened to Luca and Ranzal when they had thought to "help Cleo by watering them for her" that one time.

Aeleen had only ever walked through the garden, not even daring to sit on the little wooden bench that had been set in front of the gorgeous, sprawling blue-green bushes. She adored the space, but she didn't trust herself in it. So it was with great surprise that she found Cleo's soft hand on her arm, first catching her attention, then, as Cleo smiled at her, grasping her and leading her to the flowers' edge. 

Cleo lowered herself, ignoring the dirt on her knees, and dragged Aeleen down to the same level. Aeleen winced, hoping the ground wouldn't stain her new uniform, but Cleo didn’t seem concerned in the least. 

As she knelt, Aeleen got a better look at the flowers in front of her, and her eyes widened. "Potiongrass?" she murmured. 

"If you're to be a nurse," Cleo said, a teacher's patience in her voice, "You should know how to collect its dew, to start with."

"But - I thought humans couldn't -"

"Many sylvans choose to keep this knowledge in reserve, yes," Cleo said, her eyes sparkling with something that, were it not Cleo, Aeleen might have called mischief. "They don't trust humans to use it well."

"You're trusting me?" Aeleen said, a hot blush making her dizzy along with a burgeoning sense of panic. She sat back on her knees, crossing her arms. 

"Yes. To begin, you'll want to collect it without making skin contact. The dew will immediately lose some of its efficacy if it meets with the oils of your skin. I recommend taking a fallen leaf -" Cleo paused in her recital. "Aeleen, are you alright?"

She tried to take a deep breath. "You know how I get, Cleo! I hoped that I could change if I became a nurse, but I can't escape it! Potiongrass can  _ kill _ if it's not handled right, even I know that!"

"I trust you," Cleo said patiently, putting a hand back on Aeleen's arm again. Her small smile was gentle, and Aeleen's heart leapt into her throat. "Whether aggressive or not, Aeleen, all you want is the best for your patients. You won't settle for anything less. Right?"

Aeleen failed to take a deep breath this time, and found herself shouting. "OF COURSE! WHAT KIND OF AWFUL SHREW OF A NURSE WOULD I BE OTHERWISE?"

"Not all healers are so passionate about finding the best care. There are those who would prefer to keep their secrets, or who won't listen to their patients, or who give up when a patient won't listen in return." Cleo's smile no longer reached her eyes, and it dissolved the anger Aeleen felt with ease, like the jutting rock that causes an ocean wave to break and collapse. "But I am not that kind of healer, and you are not that kind of nurse. Even if you get a little loud at times."

She felt a little like crying in the face of Cleo's trust, but instead, she settled down, calming again. Aeleen picked up a leaf that had blown away from a nearby tree.

"Okay. The dew. Show me?"

Cleo's smile brightened again, and Aeleen clung to the cheery look in her eyes to keep from missing Cleo's hand so badly when she removed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to glitteringworlds for editing, and for the alternative summary, "Cleo shows Aeleen how to harvest a dew from her garden."


End file.
